Biosphere 67
by tinkiedog
Summary: 50 people were put into Biosphere 67. Only 4 remain.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life in Biosphere 67 was hard for Catheryn. Her reasons were pretty simple:

1\. There were only 3 other people in Biosphere 67, ever since the outbreak.

2\. There's a large tree (as far as she could tell) growing above Biosphere 67. The roots poking through the ground look like worms that could drop onto your unsuspecting noggin at any random moment! This had happened before, I assure you!

3\. Whenever someone produces flatulence, (AKA, for all the dumb kids, farts) the _minimum_ lingering time is 2 whole days, and combined with the unforgettable musty smell of "underground," it is _nasty!_

Yep, life is _just great._

 _But… um… there have to be_ some _positive things, right?_ Catheryn thought sarcastically. _Yeah! Like how… um… there are, like, chickens?! That… like… roam around?! And… uh... poop eggs…but Animalia says not to eat the chickens, `cause she's a vegetarian. Darn it! I_ love _lemon-pepper chicken!_

 _Oh, wait. We don't have lemons anymore. Or peppers._

"Darn."

"What?" said Prokaryet, who was standing nearby. His expression was puzzled, and he seemed concerned.

"Oh, I just... eh… was thinking about the… um…" She stammered.

Prokaryet smirked, "Oh yeah, the Um. I think about the Um _all_ the time!"

Despite her nerves, Catheryn laughed.

Prokaryet looked like he was about to say something, but just then the walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Ye-llo," said Catheryn, swinging it up to her ear.

"Hey Cat, this is Michael. How's it goin` down there?"

"We're good, but how's Animalia? Still going?" Catheryn asked, amusement creeping into her voice.

"I can almost _see_ you grinning, but yeah. We think she's near the top!"

All doubt and sarcasm vanished with those words. They would finally be out of this cage. A beautiful cage, of course, but a cage nonetheless.

"Do you know what this _means_ , Cat?" Prokaryet asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. "We get to see the surface! Biosphere 1 is up there, and maybe so are people who aren't infected!"

It did sound pretty amazing. Then again, it could also mean the realization that all their hopes and dreams of not being the only people in or on the planet were wrong, and that they were alone. Freaks of nature all alone in this crazy, mixed-up place of a universe.

You might be a bit confused by now. Sorry, but this book goes on a different track than you might be used to. Not everything is spoon-fed to you.

Once again bringing the walkie-talkie up to her ear, Catheryn asked, "Why do we have to use these, anyway? They're inefficient and annoying. Can I do the thing?"

Michael paused before replying. "Sure, but you better not rupture my eardrum this time."

Cat sighed. " _Technically_ I only left your ears ringing-"

"It still hurt!"

"- and I have gotten better," She concluded.

Then she connected the four of them in a mind link.

 _Roll call; sound off._ She thought.

 _Oh, hi, Cat! Wasn't expecting a drop in,_ Animalia thought cheerfully. _Almost there; I can feel it!_

 _Great!_ Michael said. _And Cat managed to keep from blowing our brains out, too! Bonus!_

Catheryn rolled her eyes and Michael laughed. _Heard that!_

 _Here,_ was all that came from Prokaryet, but he winked at Catheryn all the same.

 _Heard_ that _, too,_ Michael thought smugly.

Catheryn shut off the link just before she thought: _Jerk._

Prokaryet was staring at a chicken doing an atrocious interpretation of the Charleston, and Cat mentally asked him: _Bored, much?_

He turned his head and nodded, then released the chicken and they shared a small smile.

 _Look,_ he thought, and pointed at a tiny apple bud. It immediately blossomed and grew into a large, shiny Golden Delicious. He snatched it from the branch, broke it perfectly in half, and very formerly offered half to Cat with a bow. After a deep curtsy, she plucked it from his hand and daintily nibbled the edge.

The walkie-talkie buzzed again, and before Cat could lift it up, Michael shouted, "She`s through!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Never, ever, _ever_ doing that again. Never in a _million years_ will I _ever…_ " Animalia was muttering to herself as she vigorously brushed the dirt and dust off her clothes.

Michael ran up the tunnel, huffing and puffing even harder than the Big Bad Wolf. "You okay?" he wheezed, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"You're kidding. The kid with asthma who just charged up a mile-long tunnel dares to ask the healthy, athletic girl if _she's_ okay?" Animalia sighed. "You need to work on your priorities."

He grinned and straightened up. "I aim to please, Your Majesty. Shall I fetch you an iced tea? Or would you prefer, perhaps, water, because we are all out of any other beverage Your Highness could possibly prefer."

Animalia managed to keep a straight face as she answered. "I would actually like some milk, if you have it." After which she promptly morphed into a calico cat and meowed expectantly for food.

Michael busted out laughing as Animalia butted his ankle with her head and then sat on his shoes.

She climbed off his shoes and sat down facing away from him, toward the horizon of the fabled Earth: Biosphere 1. After transforming back to a human, she thought better of it and gave herself an arctic foxes` ears and tail. Paired with her dark skin and hair, the effect was striking.

"Come on, Animalia!" Prokaryet exclaimed. "Come here-eth and look-eth yonder-eth!" he said with his olden-days accent (even though they had no idea what people sounded like back then).

"My most profound-eth gratitude, my fellow Knight-eth of the Round-eth something-or-other! Over yonder-eth, I see-eth… wow." Michael's voice dropped to a reverent whisper. There, over yonder-eth, stood a building carved from the ancient oak that held up their former home. It was a library (at least it probably was), or what was left of one.

The windows were boarded and smashed in, the door dusty and barred. The ornate carvings around the door depicted the name of the fabled American god of knowledge: Benjamin Franklin. The trunk extended almost 40 feet in diameter, and was almost entirely hollow to make room for the books and H. Screens, holographic screens using touch controls and old-fashioned keyboards.

Clearly, this library needed more funding.

Michael forced the bars away, obviously without touching them, and they entered the drafty library. The inside was even dustier. A film of reddish-gray covered the entire interior, on every book spine and tabletop.

"Come on, let's search it!" Michael said, excitement tainting his voice. "There might be something about the outbreak, and maybe how we became like, well, like this." All of them agreed to this, so they began to search.

"Yeah, we can do this!" Prokaryet said, a little too enthusiastically. "This won't take all that long."

But the seconds turned into minutes, the minutes turned into hours, and the hours just, well, stayed hours.

"Uh, guys?" called Cat. "Animalia and I think we found something!"

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"We think we found a hard drive with a video on it!" Animalia replied excitedly.

"Yeah, it really does look like it!" Prokaryet added, walking over the dusty old books and rotting wood flooring to look. In Animalia's hand there was a small silver object with the words HARD DRIVE on it in thick red letters.

"Really?" Michael asked. "This isn't just one of your pranks, is it Prokaryet?"

"Since when have I pranked you? Oh, yeah, there was that one time with that fish… and the one with the other stuff…"Prokaryet trailed off. He had pulled a lot of pranks in his day. He wasn't going to stop there. "Ok, so maybe I have pranked you a lot, but I was only trying to have fun in the Biosphere. And besides, would I really prank you about this?"

"Yes!" Michael replied.

"Ok, fine, maybe I would. But, in all seriousness, this is totally real. Animalia, come show him."

Animalia walked over to where Michael was standing and put out her hand. Michael was looking smug… until he saw the hard drive. Then his smirk was wiped off his face in a matter of seconds. No, make that split-seconds.

"Well, put it in a H. Screen, then!" Michael ordered. Animalia darted towards a microphone looking thing, turned it on, waited for the huge, green TV to show up, and almost broke the hard drive when she tried to insert it into the little slot. She didn't break it, luckily, because if she did, our story would be lost, and never get published for you to read right now. So, be thankful.

To their amazement (well, sort of), a video started playing. It took about three hours, but still they sat. And listened. They kept hearing, "... J'orz has gotten stronger!... He will take over!... RUN!" Eventually, they fell asleep watching everything that had happened when they were in the Biosphere. But still stuck in their heads was, who is J'orz?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we again?" Animalia wondered the next morning. _Oh, right. On Biosphere 1, in the library,_ she thought. Then she remembered. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. So she had woken up Cat.

"Animalia, why?" She heard Cat complain. "Why did you have to think something this morning?"

"Sorry, it just happens, ok? I can't help it. Besides, you know I wake up early," Animalia replied.

"Ok, fine."

The boys were still sleeping. Animalia and Cat chuckled when they noticed Michael was cuddling with Prokaryet's foot.

 _Wonderful snuggle buddy, huh?_ Cat thought to Animalia.

Animalia replied with, _Yeah, no kidding!_

Then Cat said (out loud this time),"Watch this. It'll scare the heck out of him!" She then connected Prokaryet in a mind link and thought as loud as she could, _PROKARYET! WAKE UP!_

Prokaryet nearly wet his pants as he struggled to get up.

"What the heck, Cat?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, you were just so peaceful… I had to, okay?" She responded. She then looked at the H. Screen, and spotted the hard drive. She promptly snatched it up and set it on the dusty, rotting table. The wood started to chip off the table when she set it down. Thinking again, she found a _Hello Kitty Face of Fashion Handbag with Charm (TM)_ that looked like it was 100 years old _,_ grabbed it and shoved the hard drive inside.

"There. That should keep it safe."

"Let's hope it doesn't fall apart on us. I have a feeling we're going to do a lot of running in the future." Animalia said reluctantly.

"Let's hope not." Cat said wearing a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Well, I'm waking up Michael so he doesn't-" Animalia was cut off.

"So he doesn't do what?" Michael was standing right behind the girls, and they both jumped simultaneously, oddly enough.

"Michael! Don't do that! You scared us half to death!" Animalia exclaimed very angrily.

Michael gave them both a mischievous grin. "What, did you really expect me to just walk up and say, _Good morning everyone! Would anyone like some bacon, eggs, and toast? Or how about some crepes?_ Wow… do you _really_ know me?"

"Ugh… Well, we know about your supposed,'sense of humor'." Cat retorted.

"Cat!" Animalia exclaimed. "Please, both of you, be nice! We're stuck with each other, you know…"

"Hey- where's Prokaryet?" Cat asked.

"Of course _you'd_ want to see him. He's over there. Go, uh, _do your thing_ , or whatever." Michael cooed.

Cat gave him a small glare, and trotted to where Prokaryet was standing.

"Hey Cat! Look at this!" Prokaryet exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's all destroyed… I doubt people are still alive. I bet we're the only ones left." Prokaryet said. He felt like an anvil was just hovering above his head, slowly inching closer, until finally, it fell, taking him with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael glanced around the small clearing. He saw nothing particularly interesting, although he did spot one tiny bud, trying to peek its way out of the dry dirt. He decided to help it by pushing the dirt away, with his mind, of course. It was helpful to have telekinesis.

"Michael! Over here!" Called Animalia, his cheerful friend. He ran over to her, well, it was more like a pitiful sprint.

"You call that running?" Cat teased him playfully.

"I guess so." The words came out of his mouth before he thought about them. Everyone was staring at him. He didn't normally give in to an insult like that. He himself, was shocked as well.

Prokaryet shrugged it off, as he normally did. "Ok guys. We need to plan for the future!" He made a mysterious gesture with his hand. Cat chuckled.

"Anyway," He said, "I don't feel safe up here, and I doubt you do too. We need to find a safer place than out in the open like this."

"Where?" Michael suddenly burst, "Where would we go? We literally _just_ got up here. Now you think we could just, oh, I don't know, leave? We can't! Biosphere 67 is down there and, and-"

"Easy there, partner. You look like you're going to have a heart attack! We just have to think things through." Animalia said gently.

Michael took a deep breath. Animalia was right. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He just… Had a lot on his mind.

Cat stared off into the distance, deep in thought. Two days, they had been up here. On Biosphere 1. She couldn't get that through to her head.

"Hey."

Cat turned to see Prokaryet walking up next to her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Just… thinking." He replied.

"Heh… me too." She said.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. Cat looked around the area.

"What are you looking for?" Prokaryet wondered aloud, confused.

"I thought I heard a noise. Noises, actually." Cat replied, suspiciously. She turned, and heard the noise again.

"We should head back to the others and warn them. We don't know what's out there. It could be people, or wild animals or-" She was cut off.

"Or both." Finished a strange voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cat turned around to face the strange figure. She stared at it for a moment, shocked. She expected it to be a human, maybe a cyborg at most. But she didn't expect this.

Just the shadow looked menacing. Judging by only the shadow of the beast, she couldn't imagine the appearance. Horrible. Terrible. She was dumbfounded.

Cat looked to Prokaryet for comfort. She saw him put on a brave face, but after knowing him for 14 years, she knew he was struggling to hide his fear.

Prokaryet, meanwhile, was frightened by what was to come.

 _What could_ _happen next?_ He thought to himself.

Cat silently linked her and Prokaryet together. In her mind, of course.

 _Are we going to die?_ She asked him.

 _I hope not. I just started to see the surface; I'm_ not _dying now!_ His response sounded very determined.

 _I'm scared,_ Cat said, unable to take the fear out of her voice.

 _Me too,_ Prokaryet answered.

 _I'm going to turn this off. Okay?_ Cat asked _._

 _Okay!_ Said Prokaryet.

They look back at the shadow of the monster. He looks at them, "You done now?" He asks, slightly irritated.

"Yes. Yes, we're done, but what does it matter to you? You're going to die anyway!" Cat wills the fear out of her voice. She was not going to back down now.

"Yeah, we're gonna take you down!" Prokaryet practically screams at the monstrosity in front of them.

Despite being in grave danger, Prokaryet and Cat share a small smile for the second time.

"Well, okay then. Time to kill you. You're meddling in things that you kids shouldn't meddle in. You deserve to die!"

Cat quickly cues another mind link with Prokaryet.

 _Ready?_ She asks.

 _Ready as I'll ever be._ Prokaryet responds.

Cat says, _Okay, here's the plan. I'll run up to him, and you go behind and freeze his blood. Just for a quarter of a second, or enough to knock him out. You can do that, right?_

 _I…I think so…_ Prokaryet said, unsure. Sure, he can control cells, but...he wasn't so sure about this. It would take a lot of energy.

 _Alright!_

 _In 3…_ Cat started to count down.

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _GO!_

Cat's voice rattled in Prokaryet's head. He felt like it was splitting open. But he pushed himself onward and convinced himself to move. He saw Cat sprinting forward, willing those long legs to move. Prokaryet did the same, running with all his might.

He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was to get the beast under control.

He continued to run, to push his legs, to continue forward. He finally, after all of that running, caught up to the lumbering monster.

The beast towered above him, and he had to remind himself not to cower. He finally got a good look at it. It had the torso of a human, and the legs of an ocelot. It was a fascinating appearance, one that had to have been genetically modified.

But he had to get back to the task at hand. Prokaryet reached his hand up, unsure if he should do this. But in the background, he saw something. Cat, getting hit by the giant hand that was the beast. She falls to the ground, and doesn't get up at first. Prokaryet fears the worst, but then, a blinding rage comes over him. His worst nightmare, of Cat being dead, drives him to his limit. Before he can stop himself, he lifts his hand up and freezes the monster's blood. But not enough to knock him out. Enough to kill. He wanted to kill that being. He wanted him to pay for what he had done. But before Prokaryet could see what damage he had caused, he went to check on Cat. She was standing up, slowly at first, then faster. Then, he starts to collapse. The beast. There's a great thump, and down he goes.

Then, Prokaryet starts to feel strange. The emotions he felt earlier, the blinding hatred and rage have faded. He starts to feel exhausted. He feels so, so tired. Cat starts to scream his name, and the whole world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Cat saw Prokaryet fall to the ground, a number of emotions coursed through her body. Rage, hatred, concern…but most of all, fear.

She ran up to him, not caring that she had huge, ginormous claw marks from the creature. It didn't matter. At least, not now. Right now, she had to focus on caring for Prokaryet.

"Ca…" Prokaryet starts to make out, but falls unconscious before he could finish. Cat barely manages to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Hang on, Prokaryet…I'll get you back there…just…just wait…" She says to him in a quiet whisper, as if he could hear her.

Cat gently laid Prokaryet's head on the ground. _He looks so cute when he's unconscious…_ She thought to herself before remembering that she needed to focus on getting him to safety. _I'll admire him later…_ She thought to herself, and struggled to suppress a smile.

Cat walked over to where the beast lay. It was either dead or alive. She bent down and felt the monster's pulse. She waited…

 _Thump…Thump…_

 _Still alive…_ She thought. But the beast wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. And to Cat's dismay, neither was Prokaryet.

Cat walked back to where Prokaryet was lying. She gently nudges him, thinking maybe that would wake him up. He stirs, but other than that, no luck.

Cat grabs his legs and puts her hand on his back as a support, then lifts Prokaryet up. She then carries him for a little wile towards where they had set up a makeshift camp. Prokaryet stirs occasionally but doesn't wake up.

A little while later, Cat feels exactly like Prokaryet did before he passed out, or, in short terms, exhausted. She had been walking towards where Michael and Animalia had set up camp, while carrying Prokaryet. But after a mile or two, Cat feels as though she could pass out too.

"C…Cat…" Prokaryet murmured very slowly.

"Prokaryet! Oh, thank goodness you're alive I mean, I didn't think you were dead or anything, but-" Cat speaks so quickly you couldn't understand anything she said.

Prokaryet looks at her a moment, but then his eyes flutter shut for a second. A minute rolls by, seeming to drag on forever. Then two… Then three…

Prokaryet then wakes up once again to find Cat staring at him with huge eyes, one blue, one green, and a worried expression.

Prokaryet sits up a little, and stares Cat directly in those beautiful, multi-colored eyes, "You look extremely worn out. Might I offer my assistance?" He bows, still sitting, and Cat laughs.

"Sure. What kind of assistance?" Cat asks, still chuckling.

"I'll keep watch. You sleep. You need it." He said that last part almost accusingly, as if he were getting onto her.

"Okay, fine. But just this once." She gave in, the thought of sleep too compelling.

She laid down her head, and drifted off into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Owww… Prokaryet thought as he struggled to sit up. Maybe not so much power next time.

Animalia and Michael were looking at him, concerned expressions on their faces.

"What're you looking a-" they cut him off.

"You know very well what we're looking at!" Animalia said in a mom-ish tone of voice. Oh, she's mad. Prokaryet thought.

"You shouldn't push yourself that hard!" Michael added.

"Guys, how hard did I really push myself? I mean, come on... I didn't die, did I?" Prokaryet responded, making sure to put emphasis in his words.

"But you could have!" Animalia retaliated, although she looked like she was holding back tears.

"But I didn't! The past is in the past, right?" Prokaryet said.

Michael looked at the ground for a second, then responded quietly, "I guess, yeah."

"Anyway, guys, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Sure, everything's spinning, but, you know, I'm good. Everything's fine. We need to be careful though, the guy we ran into wasn't going to show mercy. I don't know what would've happened if we were caught. We have to be more careful." Prokaryet said, taking the lead while Catheryn was in the tent. Prokaryet wanted to check on her, but quickly thought against that. He shouldn't disturb her.

Prokaryet looked out in the distance. The vast wasteland stared back at him, looking him in the eye as if saying,"You can't beat me."

"I can. You'll see."

Animalia and Michael looked at him with this weird look, like what's wrong with the guy now?

"Sorry, just lost in thought. I'm okay, really." Prokaryet said, hoping that would convince them.  
It seemed to, so he went on with his contemplating about existence and life and all of that stuff.

Cat climbed out of the tent with a stretch, breaking Prokaryet out of his trance, and, not to mention, making him turn a deep shade of scarlet. Cat threw the stray hair out of her face, and Prokaryet couldn't help but stare as the last glimmer of light from the sun caught it. She stood there, looking beautiful, when Prokaryet realized he looked like a total idiot. He quickly threw his arms behind his head and tried to look like that was what he meant to do.

It didn't work.

He ended up throwing his arms behind his back in such a frenzied panic that he threw off his own weight. Yep, that's right, he fell over.

Cat immediately started laughing.

"Was that your attempt at a smooth gesture? It's going to take you a while to win me over." She said with a grin.

Darn it, she noticed. Prokaryet tried not to show the hurt in his eyes and laughed along. "Here, sit."

Cat came over and sat down. "Feeling better?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Prokaryet avoided her gaze.

They sat in silence together.

They sat there until it was dark. "Come on, lovebirds!" Michael cooed.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" Cat started to run at him.

Prokaryet couldn't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Animalia awoke to find herself so close to Michael she literally jumped back. _That was terrifying,_ she thought to herself. He was still sleeping soundly, not disturbed by her startle.

Naturally, with her animal instinct, she was the first to get up. And naturally, she was the one who got to wake everyone else up. She invited herself right into the separate tent, Prokaryet and Catheryn's, and started to scream,"Hey, people! Wake up already! It's 5:00 in the morning for crying out loud!"

"I think _you're_ the one who's crying out loud. Very loudly, I might add." Cat said with a smirk.

Animalia only grinned and walked out of the tent.

"Hey, Animalia."

Animalia turned to see who was talking to her. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I could hear you from inside my tent. And you know I'm a deep sleeper."

This only made Animalia's grin wider. "Yeah, how did that go for you?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Great…"

Animalia turned her back to him and went towards the burnt out fire in the middle of the camp. She asked Michael to start the flame for her, and before long she had a beautiful blaze going. She told Michael, Cat, and Prokaryet to wait for her return.

She was going hunting out in the wasteland. _There have to be some animals here somewhere,_ she thought. Animalia quickly changed into a lynx, as she preferred felines to canines, and went off to stalk her prey.

Animalia padded out into the wasteland, her pace quickening with every step.

 _What if I don't make it back?_

 _What if I don't find anything?_

 _What happens if I die?_ She began to think.

And think…

And think…

Soon, Animalia came across a rabbit. Not daring to leap, she slowly and quietly stalked the quivering creature. _Now's my chance,_ she though. The rabbit's ears started to twitch, but nothing more.

She pounced on the rabbit, her teeth sinking into its flesh. She felt blood running down her teeth and her fur. _Get it off. Get it off._ She searched frantically for a stream.

She came across more and more creatures, innocent, harmless creatures. Each life she took was more painful than the last. Finally, she weighed in on her kills.

 _Two rabbits, one shrew, and two voles. I'm sorry._

She changed back into a human, but not willingly. She had run out of time. She looked down at her hands. _Soaked in blood,_ she thought.

Animalia grabbed her kills, and slowly began the trudge back through the wasteland to her camp. The camp seemed like a beacon of light compared to this hellish world.

She must've looked terrible, because when Animalia was in Michael's line of sight, he immediately rushed her in the tent. By then she was crying for those animals. Cat and Prokaryet took the kills from her arms, those blood-stained arms, and she quietly cried on Michael's shoulder.

Michael gently laid Animalia on a blanket, and held her hand until she fell asleep. _Sweet relief._

…

Animalia awoke to the sound of voices coming outside. She could barely make out their words:

"I'm telling you, we have to go!"

"But why? Why can't we stay here?"

"Why can't we go to the Biosphere?"

"Did you really like being in there?"

"No, but it's safer than here."

"You know Animalia, she can't kill something and stay in that same place; we have to go. For her sake and mine."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll prepare the food."

"I'll handle the supplies."

Animalia looked through the flap in the tent. _Should I go out there? No._ On that note, she went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-b31dd14b-7f1d-3c37-37de-7694347ba8b7" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"Chapter 9/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael walked onward, the sunlight in his eyes. He paced himself, so naturally he was far behind everyone else. Even farther behind than normal, given that he was carrying all of the supplies. Not all of them, but most of them. The big stuff. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Come on, Michael! Walk faster!" Animalia shouted at him atop a hill. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm trying! Carrying things with your mind is harder than you think, you know." Michael suppressed a smile. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Can't catch me then!" Animalia taunted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Just you wait."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael proceeded to grab Animalia off her feet and swing her up in the air by her foot. Her hair glimmered in the sunlight, and her dark skin shone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She was laughing and frowning at the same time, if that's possible./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yes…?" Michael said, a hint of sarcasm tainting his voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Animalia groaned, "I hate it when you do that!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Then don't give me a reason to do it!" Michael exclaimed, sarcasm obviously there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"They shared a laugh for a second, then heard Cat yell from the top of the hill, "Hey lovebirds! Come on!" She was obviously mocking him. /span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-b31dd14b-7f1d-6bad-a62d-445048eb0e2f" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh, so /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"we're /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"the lovebirds now?" Michael taunted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Cat flashed him an angry look, then turned away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah, how do you lik-" A sharp sound cut Michael off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Cat turned to face him, a smile playing on her lips. She had just done the same thing she did in the Biosphere. Only this time, it wasn't an accident. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Cat!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Come on lov-" Cat stopped mid-sentence and turned sharply to her left./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What? Cat got your tongue? Get it, 'cause your name is Cat and that's how the saying goes… yeah…" Michael said awkwardly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Michael, shut up for once, will you? And come look at this." Prokaryet said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Okay, fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael climbed to the top of the hill where everyone else was standing. He looked across to the vast open plain under him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The plain seemed to stretch for miles. He say birds flying in the distance, and noticed… figures. The figures were farther away, but seemed to be gaining on them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Guys, do you see them?" Michael said warily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah." Animalia replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""They don't seem good." Prokaryet added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yep…" Cat said, only worsening the mood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Should we set up camp here then?" Michael questioned./span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-b31dd14b-7f1d-97e5-215a-58cedfe40ba4" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Nothing better to do. Why not? We'll just have someone watching." Prokaryet said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Who wants to take first watch?" Animalia asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I can." Cat answered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Okay, I'll pitch the tents. Animalia, could you start cooking the food? And Prokaryet, could you scavenge the area a bit?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael got a simultaneous "sure" from both of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Prokaryet ran off and Animalia took the meat from last night to heat it up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael pitched the tents, then told Animalia to skip his dinner. He wasn't particularly hungry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Okay… Are you feeling alright?" She questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah, fine. Just tired is all."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh, okay then!" Animalia didn't sound too reassured./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael walked into the tent, then laid his head on a "pillow." He went to sleep almost immediately. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 36pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael was woken abruptly by Animalia screaming his name. Then the cries cease. /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Crap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He rushed out of the tent to find Cat on the ground near her perch as a guard. Seeing her position, it looked like she had been knocked unconscious. /span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-b31dd14b-7f1d-da6d-eb97-e4cdc5cc41ff" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael turned to see Animalia lying on the ground in an uncomfortable position. She wasn't there voluntarily. But why were there claw marks on her sides?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael ran into Cat and Prokaryet's tent in search for them. There was no Prokaryet to be found. /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Crap, where is he?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michael ran out of the tent and straight into the beast that had caused all of these problems. Or rather, beasts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh, this'll be fun." said a voice behind him. Michael turned, only to see a flash of gray before the world went black. /span/p 


End file.
